Witch Hunt
by oooSilverWolfooo
Summary: "He's a paranoid old man believing in magic." I start to smile. "You don't believe in magic, Jacob?" "No," he scoffs. "Do you?" Of course. "I believe that there are things in this world that humans can't even comprehend or know of." Jacob looks like he's trying to repress laughter. "That's deep." [Bellice]
1. Chapter 1

Witch Hunt

Chapter 1

A headache throbs behind my eyes at the child screaming a few seats down from me, and nausea rolls sickeningly in my stomach as the plane shudders, causing the seatbelt light flash on.

All in all, I'm having a very crappy day as of yet.

I close my eyes, pressing my forehead into the small, cool, window that is all that the airplane offers in the stuffy, metal death trap.

I think it's safe to say that I don't like planes all that much.

"Please stay in your seats, we will be landing in about five minutes," a flight attendant chimes pleasantly over the intercom.

I groan as my seat shudders again, clutching my necklace. It's a nervous habit that I've picked up in this past year, and I clutch it tightly until the edges dig into my palm.

I only relax when the plane comes to a complete stop and the doors open.

I sigh in relief, forcing myself to stand still as the line slowly flows toward the exit, and I look around for Charlie.

"Bells!" I turn, easily finding the familiar face in the crowd and allow myself to grin at seeing him.

"Dad!" I greet, taking his awkward hug in stride. "Come on, I still have to pick up my bags."

He follows me silently to the baggage claim looking rather pleased.

Finally, my bags come into sight and Charlie reaches down to snag them.

"Oh, not that one," I say when he reaches down to grab a two foot, ancient looking chest. I snag it, pulling the heavy weight into my arms. "I got this one."

He looks curious, but doesn't say anything as he leads me to the familiar police cruiser.

"We never could get that open, why'd you bring it?" He asks, glancing obviously at the three locks latching it shut.

I slide into the passenger seat as he throws my bags in the trunk and sits down in the driver's side.

"It's the only thing I've got of them, y'know?"

He nods, seemingly understanding, and pulls out of the airport parking lot.

Renee and Charlie had told me I was adopted as a baby when I was ten, saying how my parents died in a gas leak explosion and that this was the only thing left of them.

For the longest time, no one could open it. Until I did, last year.

I run my fingers over the carvings absently, staring out the windows at the grey sky that constantly weeps.

"I, uh, got you a welcome home gift since you're moving in."

"Dad, you didn't have to," I blush, turning to face him. His own cheeks are slightly pink.

"It's no big deal, really. You'll need to get to school somehow and I got it really cheep."

My jaw drops in disbelief. "You got me a car?"

"Well, not exactly. I remember that you were really interested in it, and you just got your license for it, so-"

We pull up into a familiar soggy driveway, and my eyes widen excitedly as I launch out of the cruiser before it could come to a full stop.

"You got me a bike?!"

Standing there getting a little wet, is a shiny black motorcycle.

I practically tackle Charlie in a hug as he rounds the side of his car with my two bags.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I chant, squeezing him tightly as he chuckles.

"Someone was throwing it out so I took it over to my friend Billy's- you know his son Jake? He is building his own car from scratch and I asked him to build it back up and paid for any new parts that he might have needed. He was ecstatic for a challenge."

"It's beautiful," I admit, turning to admire my new bike hungrily.

"There's a tarp that I got that you can throw over it so it doesn't rust. I'll go put your bags in your room."

I rub my necklace as I look over my amazing gift, thinking of ways I could make it better. I like the color a lot, but maybe paint a symbol on the side.

After a thorough inspection, I throw the tarp over it, grab my trunk from where I left it in the passenger seat, and go into the house.

I lug it up the stairs, huffing and puffing, until I set it on the bed where it bounces slightly.

The room is just how I left it years ago when I used to come to Forks, Washington every summer. I used to hate it here with all the rain and cloudy skies and small town people where everyone knows everyone. Now it's kind of a relief to be away from Arizona and Renee who hovers.

I can't even remember all the times this past year that she's almost caught me doing...something that would make her flip out.

Charlie appears at the door as I start putting my clothes into drawers and hanging them in the closet.

"Does pizza sound good for dinner?" He asks.

"Sounds good," I say. "But I'm telling you now that we aren't going to eat takeout every night. I'll start cooking dinners since we both know that the only thing you can make are eggs," I tease and he rolls his eyes.

"Fine, if you make a list, I'll drop by the store tomorrow."

"Great," I smile as he turns to walk out the door. "Oh- by the way, are you still using the basement for absolutely nothing?" I ask innocently.

"Yeah, why?"

"Can I have it?" I ask, pulling my best puppy dog eyes that I can manage.

He wavers slightly under my stare.

"Sure, do what ever you want to it." He relents fairly quickly. I probably didn't even need to do the puppy eyes.

"Thank you daddy!" I say, smiling brightly.

He rolls his eyes and walks out of the room to order pizza.

* * *

 **A/N: So, another story that I started a long time ago and never finished. Please let me know what you guys think.**

 **~Silver~**


	2. Chapter 2

Witch Hunt

Chapter 2

I take a beep breath looking around the dingy room, but since I knocked down all the spider webs, thoroughly scrubbed both floor and walls, and changed the light bulb, it looks a lot nicer than it had before.

After Charlie helps me fix the leaks, move in a couch that I now have enough money to buy, and a small circular table, it will look even better. Poor Charlie has no idea what I'm planning to use this little room for, but he's thankfully not pushing for answers.

We probably won't even be able to get around to fixing the leaks until the weekend, though, so I can't do much until then.

"Bella, you're going to be late for school if you stay down there much longer!" Charlie calls down from the top of the stairs.

I turn, smiling slightly, and jog up the steps to the kitchen.

"Oh, breakfast!" I say, happily snagging the plate of bacon and eggs that Charlie offers me.

He gives me a smug looking look as I eat, and I have a feeling he only made breakfast to prove that he could cook.

"Eggs," I comment, just to wipe the haughty expression from his face.

It works as a playful scowl makes him swat at me with the dishtowel he was using to dry a pan.

"Get to school."

I chuckle as he takes my plate away as I attempt to take another bite.

"Hey, I was eating that!"

"Oh, you don't want this; I can't cook."

I click my tongue and stand, walking over to the door and grabbing my bag as I go.

"Don't you have work?" He appears around the corner, holding a shiny black motorcycle helmet.

"Don't crash," he says simply, tossing it to me.

I smile and close the door behind me, eager to get a feel of my new bike.

It works like a dream and I make it to the school in record time.

Every head in the lot seems to turn towards me as I pull into an open space.

It's actually kind of creepy how their eyes follow as I take off my helmet and stalk in the direction of the office. I'm able to relax only then the door swinging shut puts a barrier between the staring eyes and me.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan." I greet the lady at the front desk, Mrs. Cope by the nameplate.

The woman jerks in surprise, sending a stack of papers tumbling to the ground. She should really get more organized.

"Oh, yes, yes, we've been expecting you." How creepy. "Here is your schedule and a map, I've highlighted the best ways to get to your classes, and you need to get all your teaches to sign this slip. Bring it back to me at the end of the day."

"Right," I say collecting the three pieces of paper. "Have a good day," I say more out of habit than actual politeness.

"You too, dear," she says distractedly going back to he game of solitary on her computer. I would love to get a job that allows me to play computer games all day, but sadly, I have a little thing called school to attend.

Yay.

Even more students are in the lot when I arrive, so even more people turn to stare when I walk out into the autumn air.

How charming. I wish they would all mind their own business...

A greasy haired boy is the first to actually try to make contact with me, so ten points to him.

"Hi, I'm Eric."

"Hello," I greet pleasantly. "I'm-"

"Isabella, yeah, you've been the talk of the town for weeks." Yeah, that's not creepy at all; do these people not have lives? "So, do you need help finding any of your classes?"

"I don't know; I haven't even looked at my schedule yet."

He blushes.

"Right, sorry,"

I smile slightly. "Don't worry about it. And if I ever need help trying to spot a giant red painted number, I know who to look for," I joke and he once again grows pink at my obvious glance at the giant numbers painted on each building.

"Right," he mumbles embarrassedly.

When he doesn't say anything for a few seconds, I step away in the direction of building three.

"It was nice to meet you Eric," I say, once again polite as ever. He's a little eager, but he seems nice enough. Like a puppy.

Then again, puppies do tend to pee on you foot if they get over excited- I should know.

I make it to my first class without incident and am just relaxing into my uncomfortable chair after getting my slip signed, when another eager face pops up in front of mine.

This one consists of blond spiky hair and baby blue eyes to go with a slightly rounded baby face.

"Isabella," he greets with a smile and I just raise an eyebrow.

Is everyone going to greet me like old friends?

"Yes, now who are you?"

"Mike Newton, at your service." He says holding out his hand to shake.

"Salutations," I say, just to see the confused look on his face.

"Um, yeah, anyway, if you need somewhere to sit for lunch, you're always welcome to sit with me and my friends."

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you."

"Sit down Mike, class is starting," my teacher says in a bored, toneless, voice.

Wow, I can already tell that I'll be having trouble staying awake in this class.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I guess I had made these chapters kind of short. Please let me know what you think. Hopefully I'll get round to writing more of this story before I get to the last chapter I wrote.**

 **~Silver~**


	3. Chapter 3

Witch Hunt

Chapter 3

 _What is with this town_ , I think as a girl, Jessica, literally drags me to her table when it looks like I am going to sit at one of the empty ones.

I pull my wrist away when we get close, and glare at her. I hate being grabbed.

I move around the table to sit next to the only person I actually like. Angela is a very sweet girl and I can see myself has friends with her if she didn't hang out with this wacky group. She gives me a sympathetic smile as Jessica still somehow ends up at my side for lunch.

She seems to have taken it upon herself to share with me every gossip strip that might be floating around.

"Those are the Cullens. They may all be beautiful, but their freaks."

"Uh huh," I mumble, continuing to read my book that has been out the whole time she's been gossiping to me.

Suddenly, it disappears from my hands.

"Hey!"

"I'm serious Isabella, look at them."

"Maybe they don't want people who don't even know them gawking like idiots and cooking up stories that have obviously come from a hormonal teenager's imagination. Maybe they just want to sit peacefully and read a nice book without people looking at them like they are the most interesting thing that happened in someone's dull, nonexistent life."

The people at my table gape at me for several minutes until I sigh.

"Fine, who am I supposed to gape at like an idiot?"

Lauren who is sitting across from me, points to someone behind me.

I twist in my seat to look in the direction of the finger.

The Cullen are, admittedly, very beautiful. There are five of them all pale and gorgeous and completely different from one another.

There ranges from a small pixie to giant boulder of a guy, to a stunning blond beauty to young boyish charm to stiff soldiery attitude.

They are all cracking up about something or another, the giant one leaning heavily on the stunning blond beside him.

My observations all take only a second before an annoying voice starts in my ear

"The big one is Emmett," Jessica starts. "And the blond is-"

"Yeah, that's cool," I say turning back around in my seat. "I'll let them introduce themselves if they ever want to talk to me. For some reason, it absolutely bugs me when some person I've never even seen before walks up to me, seemingly knowing my whole life story, and greets me by name."

Everyone at the table, excluding Angela, has the decency to blush and look uncomfortable. Every single guilty one of them had done exactly what I just said.

I snatch my book from Jessica's loose grip and flip it back open, annoyed that I have to search for my place.

For some inexplicable reason, Emmett's booming laugh reaches my ears.

How odd.

The bell rings signaling the end of lunch and I stand, leaving the cafeteria with little resistance from my subdued group.

The biology classroom is easy enough to find, and I quickly get my slip signed before he tells me to take a seat.

My eyes immediately land on the only empty chair next to the small pixie of a Cullen.

Her smile is blinding as she moves some of her books to make room, and I take a seat.

"I'm Alice," she greets, holding out her hand for me to shake, and amusement dances in her eyes.

Do I have something on my face?

I take her offered, stiffening at not only the cold, but also the amount of energy flowing through her.

Everything has energy, and by touching an object, I can feel and access that energy. And right now, the tingling in the back of my skull is astronomical.

The only time I ever feel anything this strong is when I touch my Book of Magic.

"What, you're not going to introduce me to myself?" I joke and she laughs.

"I figured I'd give you that honor."

I blink in surprise. "Cool, we might just be friends yet." I grin at her and release her cool hand.

"Who said that I want to be your friend?" She teases.

"Everyone wants to be my friend." I gloat, leaning so far back in my seat that it almost tips over.

She laughs a tinkling laugh that is so strange and pretty that I'm momentarily stunned.

"That would have been cool if you hadn't almost fallen."

"What can I say," I shrug, and I can believe I'm about to say this, "I can't help but fall for a pretty face."

Oh, God, what's gotten into me.

Her mouth opens in a shocked O before a laugh bubble from her chest, so beautiful, so pure, that I know I want to hear it again.

Every head in the room turns to stare at us in disbelief.

The bell signals the start of class.

"I have PE next, what about you?" The pixyish girl asks as we walk out of the biology classroom.

"Careful Alice," I comment. "That sounds like a potential friend question."

She shrugs nonchalantly.

"Same," I relent, handing over my schedule, the first person I have done so to today.

She examines it like she's going to be on the next exam before handing it back with a pout.

"Something wrong?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"This and next period are the only classes you have with me or my family."

I roll my eyes at her as she starts to lead the way to the gymnasium. She takes a lot of care not to touch me again; she seemed to notice me stiffen the first time.

As she changes, I go to the coach to pick up my uniform. I'm lucky enough to be aloud to sit out for the day, so I just relax until Alice comes out of the locker room right as one of her brothers comes out of the boy's.

She latches onto his arm and starts to drag him over.

"Isabella, this is my brother, Edward, Edward, this is Isabella,"

He stiffens as he draws closer, and the strange gold that I noticed of their eyes turns to pitch black.

What?

He seems to stop breathing as Alice's smile becomes fake, and her affectionate hold becomes more of a restraint.

"Excuse us," she says and tugs Edward away, all the way to the other side of the room.

Weird. He seemed friendly enough when he first walked up; now he seems to hate me. I can feel his glare on the back of my head.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter; please review!**

 **~Silver~**


	4. Chapter 4

Witch Hunt

Chapter 4

I look around my little room, pleased with all the work I've done to it.

For the past two days, Edward has not been in school and Alice is a little more distant than she was when we first met. It bothers me more than I care to admit.

Being able to work on my basement was a relief of a distraction.

In one day, Charlie has helped me fix the leaks, move in a couch and small table, and some shelves that I refused to tell him what are for.

Now with a new lock on door, I have my own, private, hideaway.

I kneel in front of my parents' old trunk, running my fingers over the locks and listening in satisfaction as they each click open.

Inside is a variety of odd things like different herbs and strange jarred things.

I leisurely set the pig ears next to the eyes of newt and continue on with my dwindling supply. On the next shelf I set the different colored and shaped bottles of pre prepared potions.

I then set up the bookstand but take the thick, old, book with me to the nice couch to settle into.

My Book of Magic- my favorite thing that I had inherited from my biological parents other than my magic itself.

Last year, I found out that I came from a long line of witches. Real, magical, spell casting, potion brewing, witches.

The Blackwood family tree goes way back all the way to the Salem Witch Trials, until seventeen years ago, when my mom fell in love with a sorcerer, combining two magical family trees.

Their combined family crest was burned into my arm the first time the chest opened for me, and now I have an inky black tattoo on the inside of my wrist.

Honestly, I think it's quit cool. I've been wanting to get one, I just didn't know of what.

It's a crescent moon with little stars dotting around it and wrapping slightly onto my palm.

I thought I was going crazy until the first time I read a spell out loud from my Book of Magic. After that day, I read as much as I could and learned some of my family's history.

I need to go to go to an occult shop soon, though, because I'm running low on supplies. I also need to pick up four protection crystals to place around my new room.

Sadly, I can't really carry bags on my bike, so either Charlie or someone else will have to take me. I'd have a hard time coming up with an excuse though as to why I need that stuff...

I find it hard to believe that even Charlie won't ask questions if he sees the odd thinks I'll be purchasing.

For now, since I don't have any wards up yet, I lock my family book back in the trunk and walk up the stairs to start making dinner for Charlie and I.

...

I look up in surprise as someone slides into the seat across from me during lunch. Jessica had not tried to get me to sit with her since the first day (I think I offended her somehow), and the boys have finally given up on trying to get me to sit with them as well.

It had been weeks since Edward's odd behavior/disappearance and Alice's more distant attitude. Now here she is, grinning apologetically at me.

I raise an eyebrow, shooting a glance at the Cullen table to see that Edward has returned.

"You talking to me again?"

"I was never not talking to you, Isabella." She says sheepishly.

"But you were never going out of your way to either," I point out. "What happened, we were so on our way to the awkward friendship phase."

She rolls her eyes at me, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Well, you didn't go out of your way to talk to me."

"Your brother hates me; I can take a hint when you obviously change your behavior to distant. You didn't hurt my feelings by ignoring me, Alice: we are not friends yet. Now if we were friends, then that'd hurt a little bit. A little dying right here." I say patting my chest. She, again, rolls her eyes.

"He doesn't hate you; it's something else completely unrelated and I'm sorry for being distracted, I was worried about him." She defends.

"Alright," I shrug. "What ever."

"You really don't let anything get to you, do you?"

"If I were to let every little thing get to me, I'd be a blubbering, crying mess." I say offhandedly.

We sit in some silence while I eat more of my pizza. I notice that she doesn't have any food and wonder if she's hungry any. She's watching me eat like I'm the eighth wonder of the world.

"So," she says, her startlingly gold eyes meeting mine. "In apology for my recent rudeness, you want to go shopping with me?" She pleads, pulling out those all too familiar puppy eyes.

Only hers are far more adorable. I find myself slightly dazed as her eyes grow wider and glisten dangerously.

"Damn, that's not fair," I say, sighing. "Where are we going; I might as well pick up the stuff I need while we're out?"

She cheers happily, even doing a little fist pump.

"Okay, cool, so I'll pick you up on Saturday at nine to go to Seattle; its farther, but has better stores."

I smile slightly at how excited she's getting, internally pleased to make her smile this wide.

She seems to catch sight of something as I reach for my bottle of lemonade, and she catches my wrist.

I jump slightly in shock as that tingling energy tickles the back of my skull again, and she smiles apologetically.

"What's this?" She asks, pushing up the sleeve on my left arm to expose my, so far, hidden tattoo.

Her cold fingers burn my skin as she slowly traces the crescent moon and then connecting the stars all the way over my palm. I find myself watching her flawless face as her dark eyelashes flutter behind her bangs that are falling in front of one eye. The rest of it is still in its chaotic mess of strategically placed spikes.

"I didn't know you have a tattoo," she frowns.

"Neither does my dad, and I mourn the day he finds out."

She flicks her topaz eyes to meet mine and her lips pull back in a smile.

"What does it mean?" She asks, still tracing the stars circling my palm. It's quite distracting.

To think straighter, I watch her hand instead.

"It's my family symbol. Not Charlie or Renee's, they don't have one, but my real mom and dad's. Well, Charlie and Renee are my real mom and dad- but I mean-"

"Your birth parents? You're adopted?" She, thankfully, stops my rambling. Her voice is surprised, and I have a feeling that she's not surprised a lot.

"Yeah," I say. "I wasn't even a year old when they died, only a few months, and they adopted me. Everyone here thinks that I'm Charlie's real daughter."

"I'm adopted too," Alice says tentatively.

I look up to see her sad eyes. "We all were, but I can't remember anything before Carlisle and Esme."

I take her hand that is still lightly tracing, and give it a small squeeze.

"People say you can't miss what you don't remember, but there is always that 'if' factor."

She looks like she understands all too well, but before the atmosphere can get any heavier, I pull back, crossing my arms over my chest and slumping in my seat.

"So, what are you wanting to shop for?" I ask.

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter; I hope you like it. Please review!**

 **~Silver~**


	5. Chapter 5

Witch Hunt

Chapter 5

"Hey, um, you finish up here; there are some things I want to get. I'll be right back."

Alice's head pops up over a pile of clothes with a pout.

"You don't want me to come with?"

"No, it'll only take a second," I say, hoping she'll just let it go. "I'll meet you at the food court." Her pout becomes more prominent but she does let it go.

I exit the shop at a fairly fast pace, scanning the storefront for the one that I need, and quickly find it hidden behind a corner.

I enter the occult shop with a little ding.

The store clerk looks up as I come closer, and winks at me as I walk past the selves all the way to the back of the store. Taking a deep breath, I walk through the wall mirage to a much larger room on the other side.

This room has row after row of magical books and items, charms and potion ingredients, and amulets, talismans, ceremonial daggers, athames, and other bewitched objects.

I collect several of the herbs and ingredients that I'm running low on, the four crystals I needed plus some extra, and I even get a few books on simpler spells and hexes. Mike Newton is really testing my 'do no harm' promise. A small curse, like tying his shoes together whenever he sits down, won't kill him. Or maybe turn his hair green- no, I'll save that one for Alice's brother. Or maybe Rosalie- her constant glaring is getting on my nerves and it will be really entertaining to watch her throw a fit...

Shaking my head, I purchase my items.

Alice looks panicky when I arrive at the food court, eyes wide and searching the crowd. When her eyes land on me, they fill with relief and confusion.

"Alice? What's wrong?" I question in concern as she wraps me tightly in a hug for no apparent reason.

"I-I didn't see you; you just disappeared."

My brows furrow. "Alice, I told you I was going to get some stuff on my own..."

"I know, I know; you were just gone a long time." She says, hastily pulling back, and she looks like there ought to be a blush on her cheeks.

"I got hungry while I waited; I already ate but take your time."

I shrug and pick up some California rolls. Mm, sushi.

It is very tasty.

I have to kick her hand away as she starts reaching for my bags, and she turns up the pout factor to a hundred degrees, but I'm not dumb enough to mindlessly agree to this. He lip starts to wobble, and the face is so cute, that I take out my phone and snap a quick picture.

This is so going as my wallpaper.

Her pout becomes broody, and she slumps in her chair. I take another picture.

"Why not?" She whines, stealing my phone when I go to take another.

"Because your Christmas present is in there."

It's funny how fast she perks up. "Really? You got me a Christmas present?"

"Yes, but don't be getting any ideas because this is not big or personal at all."

"Lemme see, lemme see," she gasps, taking another eager dive for my bags, but I once again block her with my foot.

It's true, I really did get a small something for her, in the human part of the shop, but it's more to see her horrified face than anything.

"Please?" She begs, once again pouting, but she quickly drops it when I start reaching for my phone.

"Alright," I say easily. "Just so you know what my presents consist of."

I snag it out of one of the bags and toss it to her.

She catches it happily, but when she actually sees what it is, she drops it quickly with a small shriek.

The shrunken head rolls a few feet away.

"A head?!" She gasps horrified as I start cracking up. "You went to an occult shop?!"

"I might have browsed," I admit evasively. "They have a lot of interesting...things."

I pick up the head, still chuckling, and set it down on the table to continue eating.

Alice shoots me a look of disgust.

"If you don't take it, you are going to hurt my feelings. When I saw it, I immediately thought of you."

A shudder goes down her spine, and she sits with her hands stubbornly in her lap.

I chuckle again as I finish my food, noticing that she's not trying to look through my bags anymore.

...

I slowly get out of the car as Alice snags my few bags that she convinced me to buy, and giddily hang the shrunken head from her mirrors before following more slowly with my own personal bags.

She waits impatiently by the doo,r and I roll my eyes before swinging it open.

"Just walk right in next time," I tell her and she seems to beam at the 'next time.'

"Just set them here," I say, setting them down at the foot of the stairs that also happens to be next to the door to the basement.

An almost shy smile comes to her lips as I walk her back to her car, opening the door for her.

"I had a lot of fun, Isabella," she says.

"Bella." I blurt, startling her.

"What?"

"Bella- friends call me Bella."

I had been toying with the idea of being friends and allowing her to call me Bella, but this is rather quickly that I offer it.

A sly, amused smile pulls at her lips.

"What if I want to be more than friends?" She asks innocently.

"Well, my dad calls me Bells but he has that position covered pretty well."

She laughs that dazing laugh that makes my own matching smile automatically split my face.

She leans forward, so close that I can smell her amazing, mind dizzying scent, and pecks me on the cheek.

I work hard to keep my heart steady, and all that happens is a slight stutter before returning to normal.

"Goodnight, Bella," she says and gracefully slides into her car.

I shut it behind her and wave as she smoothly dives away.

My cheek still tingles where her lips were- cool but burning.

How odd.

I turn away and go back inside, immediately setting up my protective crystals in the basement and putting things where they belong.

I even set up several layers of blankets in the corner until there is a thick pallet with several pillows and even more blankets to bundle up in. I feel safer here than I have since the first time a Warlock tried to kill me.

"Bella?" My dad calls, and I tiredly tromp up the stairs to peak my head out.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Nothing, just making sure it was you that came in the house." He says and turns to go back up the stairs for bed.

Okay, so maybe I was late for curfew because we decided to catch several movies, but I was not going to shop any longer- not even for puppy dog eyes.

I reluctantly go to take a shower and get into my actual bed.

I hold my pendent necklace as I allow myself to drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: For some reason, I enjoyed rereading this chapter. Can you feel the Bellice? Bella is a lot more flirty in this than my other stories, and I kind of like it.**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **~Silver~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well, fudge biscuits! I'm so sorry guys, this is chapter six, I'm so sorry. The other one was chapter seven; I didn't notice. It might make a little more sense now so, please enjoy and let me know what you think.**

Witch Hunt

Chapter 6

I groan as I see the layer of ice on Monday. Sure there was a little bit of snow yesterday, but it melted!

I tug my leather jacket closer to my hoody underneath as I climb onto my bike.

Taking my helmet off at the school, I shake my hair out and run my fingers through it in an attempt to somewhat tame my helmet hair.

I shift my backpack to a more comfortable position on my shoulder, searching the lot for Alice.

I spot her just as she's getting out of her brother's silver Volvo, and I'm pleased to see a smile light her face as she waves to me. But her smile drops just as quickly, and a look of horror replaces it.

The screech of tires makes me whirl around to see Tyler's large van skid on the ice. And it's coming straight at me.

I can't help the annoyance that bubbles in my chest as I stare down the oncoming vehicle, briefly wondering how I'll get out of this mess.

Do I just step out of the way? Do I show off and jump as it gets close enough, (though with my luck, I'll probably trip right before I need to), or do I just stop it with magic?

Sighing, I move to step out of the way but there is a sudden blur in the corner of my vision and I see Alice standing right there next to me.

How did she get here so fast, when not even a second has passed?

I grit my teeth and twist, grabbing her wrist and pulling her with me as I fall.

There is a sickening crunch as my new bike gets completely totaled. A split second later, my head hits the concrete with a resounding crack and my breath is pushed out of me by a cold, hard, body falling on top of me.

There are a bunch of screams and frantic shouts, but all I can focus on is the soft puff of cool breath on my collarbone. My heart pounds with the onrush of noise.

"Oh my god, Bella, are you okay?" Alice asks, sitting up fast and allowing me to suck in a shuttering breath.

I let it out in a moan as I sit up as well, one hand bracing against the icy ground, the other rubbing the splitting ache in my skull.

"How'd you get here so fast?"

She shifts nervously, and it's easy to tell because she is still currently straddling my lap.

"Bella, you hit your head; I was standing right next to you."

"Oh..." I blink a few times as a crowd forms around us, but no one actually touching. I can hear an ambulance in the distance.

I know for a fact that Alice was not standing next to me when that van came at me, but I let it go for now.

I already figured out that Alice and her family is more than human, but then again, so am I. And I don't have an aching need to find out as soon as possible, so I just file away 'speed' in my slowly growing list of oddities.

"Are you okay?" I ask worriedly, looking for anything that could have gotten clipped that I hadn't noticed. Luckily, I think I got the brunt of damage.

"Yes, yes- I'm fine. Are _you_ okay? Your head hit rather hard." She cups my cheeks, eyes almost black as she probes the back of my head with soft, delicate fingers.

She jerks back when I wince.

"I'm fine; it's just a bump."

A small rumbling from the tiny pixie on my lap startles me.

"Come on," she says, finally climbing off and pulling me to my feet. The sudden level change makes me sway, and she pulls me flush against her side.

Damn, she's strong.

The ambulance has just shown up, and she quickly passes me over to a paramedic, ignoring me when I say that I'm fine and just want to get to class.

I'm more worried about Tyler as someone finally pulls him out of the van and sets him on the stretcher.

When the paramedics try to put me in a neck brace after Alice tells them I hit my head, I threaten to stab them with their own needles.

Alice just snickers at my annoyances and rides in the back with me all the way to the hospital.

I don't once stop glowering at her, because after a few words and a flutter of eyelashes, the paramedics just left her completely alone.

I growl slightly as she once again snickers as doctors start poking and prodding me and sticking my head in machines.

Finally, I'm left alone in a hospital bed with Tyler's constant apologies that only drop off to a mumble when I close my eyes and pretend to sleep.

Feeling a shift of energy in the air, I open my eyes to glare into an amused liquid gold pair.

"You look annoyed," she comments.

"And you look like an evil midget pixie," I scowl, not really upset anymore since my anger faded the moment I saw her smile.

"You would get along well with my brother Emmett," She says dryly.

I brighten up at that. "When _do_ I get to meet the rest of you mysterious and elusive Cullens?"

A smirk curves her lips. "We've been on one date and you're already wanting to meet my family? A little fast, don't you think?"

I roll my eyes at her teasing. "I hardly call shopping a date."

"We _did_ go to the movies," she argues, "and I kissed you at your door."

"Because I refused to let you drag me around anymore, and that was a friendly peck on the cheek. At your door. Your car door. Hardly date worthy; if you wanted it to be, all you had to do was plant one on me like a man."

My mouth goes dry as she steps into my personal space, wetting her lips as her nose just brushes mine. She's so close that instead of feeling heat radiating off her body, I feel the distinct lack of it.

No amount of meditation could stop my heart from pounding loudly in my ears, and I'm sure she hears it because she tilts her head slightly. Her lips are only a whisper away from mine.

"I am most definitely not a _man_ ," she says and right as I'm about to tilt my head up a fraction of an inch more, because I really want to kiss Alice Cullen, the door swings open and she's across the room sitting in a chair like she's been there for hours.

* * *

 **~Silver~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: If you have already read this chapter, go back to the previous one! I accidentally posted this first, and I am so sorry. I have fixed it now and chapter six is now chapter six. I think. I hope. If you haven't read this chapter yet, continue and please enjoy! And review! Also review.**

Witch Hunt

Chapter 7

I swallow thickly and turn to the doctor that has just walked in. He's very pale and beautiful looking, and I know what color his eyes are going to be before they even meet mine.

His eyes flash to Alice, who is innocently sitting in the corner, and then land on me, offering his hand.

I'm not surprised that, when I take it, it's cold and a surge of energy tingles the back of my skull- making my new injury fade away slightly.

"I am Carlisle Cullen, it's nice to finally meet you Isabella, Alice has told me so much about you."

Amusement curves my lips. "Has she now?"

She clears her throat pointedly.

"Ah, yes, how is your head feeling? Any dizziness? Lightheaded ness? Seeing spots?"

"No, it's just a bit tender. It'll be completely fine in a few hours."

"Yes, it seems that way," he says pinning a few X-rays of my head to a glowing wall. "Other than a few healed injuries that happened years ago, everything is fine."

"Great!" I launch myself to my feet, ignoring the reaching hands of both Cullens. "So you've just gotta sign my little slip thingy, and I'll be out of here."

Amusement dances in his eyes. "Yes, Charlie and, it seems, half the school is waiting for you in the waiting room."

What? That many people? Haven't I depopularized myself enough yet?

I groan and allow him to guide me to my dad, and he's immediately at my side, worrying.

"She's fine; just keep an eye on her for the next twenty four hours." Carlisle tells him.

"Will do; thanks doc," Charlie tells him sincerely, shaking his hand.

I shoot a lingering glance at Alice before following my for-all-purposes father.

...

"So, can you fix it?" I ask with crossed arms and a raised brow as Jacob Black, a boy I used to play in the mud with, critically looks over my ruined motorcycle.

"This thing is trashed; what did you do to it?"

"It got hit by a van," I say dryly. "Can you fix it?"

He gives me an arrogant smirk and starts stripping it of parts and dented metal.

"Of course."

I nod appreciatively. "Good, how much?"

My old friend waves my question off with his wrench. "No money, you just have to supply the parts that can't be fixed."

"Fantastic," I grin, slumping against the half-built car that takes up most of the space in the shabbily built garage.

He raises a brow when I remain there for several minutes.

"Don't you have to go? Charlie drove you, right?"

"Yup, but he's going to be chatting with Billy for a good twenty minutes, so I've got time."

He bobs his head in easy understanding.

I grimace as my once beautiful motorcycle gets stripped apart to nothing but senseless chunks. Jacob takes inventory of the pieces that he has no way of repairing.

"So," he starts, glancing up from the skeleton, "what all have you been up to since you got here?"

I shrug. "Avoiding gossipers, fixing up the basement, and no you can't see it some time- no boys aloud, went on a kind-of-date with a Cullen, and almost got run down by a van. I'd say it's been a very productive month."

He laughs, wiping some grease onto a rag.

"A Cullen, huh? Don't let my dad hear about that."

I raise an eyebrow. "Why not? They do something?"

He rolls his eyes, but not at me. "Just some stupid legends that we have. He's a paranoid old man, believing in magic."

I start to smile. "You don't believe in magic, Jacob?"

"No," he scoffs. "Do you?"

Of course. "I believe that there are things in this world that humans can't even comprehend or know of."

Jacob looks like he's trying repress laughter.

"That's deep."

I roll my eyes at him. "So what are these legends?"

He pauses in his work, sittings back on his heels.

"Well, supposedly, the Quileutes are descended from wolves, and there was like, this rival clan, the Cullens. My grandfather Eriphim Black was the clan leader and protected the tribe from the Cold Ones- but the Cullens claimed to be different, that they didn't hurt people.

So a treaty was made that, as long as the Cullens stayed off Quileute land, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces. I guess I broke the treaty," he jokes.

"But what are they?" I ask, leaning forward curiously. I may not have a burning desire to know what they are, but I'm not so stupid to not ask questions when something like this lands in my lap.

He makes his voice more into that of a storyteller. "Blood-drinkers. Your people call them vampires."

Vampires? Well damn.

Jacob laughs at my expression, taking it as disbelief.

"Yeah, I know; stupid right?"

I smile in response. "Maybe I should start wearing scarves," I joke, making him laugh a little too easily.

"Bella!" A voice calls from a distance, and I slump to my feet.

"Guess they're done talking. Bye Jacob, call tomorrow with anything you might need, and I could pick it up or accompany you with my wallet."

"Sounds good," he smiles brightly, perhaps a little too friendly. I'd have to stop that soon before it goes any further.

For now, I saunter out of the homemade garage and up the trail to Charlie's cruiser.

"All set?" He asks as I wave bye to Billy.

"Yup, good to go."

* * *

 **A/N: So to explain a little bit, Edward cannot read her mind, Jasper can feel her emotions, and Alice can see her most of the time. I say most of the time because she couldn't see her when she went into the magic shop or when she goes into the basement. Both are protected by the crystals, which include psychic powers.**

 **So Jacob spoilt the secret. Go figure. Now how will Bella react?**

 **Please review!**

 **~Silver~**


	8. Chapter 8

Witch Hunt

Chapter 8

I grit my teeth in annoyance as the third boy of the day walks up to me with an arrogant smile.

"Hey, Isabella," Tyler greets as I attempt to send warning daggers through his skull.

Alice leans back in her chair with amusement practically oozing out of her cold dead self.

Ever since the accident, Tyler has been following me around like a lost puppy and being sickeningly helpful. Now there is this school dance coming up and a few boys already worked up the nerve to ask me, even as I send them glowering looks.

It's girl's choice, not ask the girl if they'll ask them! Boys are morons.

"So, I was wandering if you'd ask me to the dance," Tyler says, grinning cheekily.

"No," I deadpan.

His smile drops before magically reappearing.

Ugh.

"That's alright, there's always prom," he says before turning and walking away.

Alice starts snickering.

There's always... Does he think...

I jolt to my feet, glaring at his retreating back.

"I'm not going to prom with you!" I call out, scowling when he doesn't even turn.

I slump back into the uncomfortable cafeteria chair, banging my head loudly on the table.

Alice folds her arms, leaning forward.

"It's not funny," I say to her snickering.

"It is from my point of view."

I lift my head out of my half eaten pizza to glare at her. "How come no one's asking you? Why am I the only one suffering?"

"People are scared of me," she shrugs.

I raise a brow. "You? You're about as scary as a guppy."

I do realize, as I'm saying this, that I'm talking to a real bloodsucking vampire- but she doesn't _seem_ like one.

Now Rosalie, I can see as one, but not small, hyper, pixie Alice.

She flashes her bleach white teeth. "I can be very intimidating."

"How come you haven't tried to scare me away, then, like everybody else? Am I just special?"

"You're very special," she deadpans, making me grin. "So anyway, which boy are you going to ask to the dance?"

"Who said anything about me going to the dance?" I scoff before matching her smirk. "Besides, if I were, what makes you think that it would be a _boy_ that I'd ask?"

Her smile turns wicked.

"To bad I really am not going to the dance?" I finish with a careless shrug, mentally scolding myself. I need to stop flirting.

Her lips turn into a very distracting pout.

"Why not?" She asks.

"It's the night of the full moon, you know," I decide to tell the truth. "It's the time the crazies come out." And also a hallow night for magic, much like the night of a new moon or half moon. Even more magical than that is the blood moon, blue moon, a solstice, or Equinox.

I don't tell her that part, though.

Her pout intensifies. "I'd keep you safe."

"Sorry Alice," I say, finally wiping the pizza sauce and grease from my forehead as the bell rings.

She broods the rest of the day until she drops me off at my house. Because of my totaled motorcycle, Alice was kind enough to offer me rides to school.

As I get out, I see her glance at the head hanging from her mirror and shudder.

It makes me feel more confident about her vampirism, that the sight of a severed head disgusts her. It gives evidence that her conscience is still human, even if her body isn't.

As soon as I get into the house, I descend the steps to my proclaimed lair, locking the man-made bolts with a flick of my hand, and stride over to the bookstand.

Running my hand over the ancient leather, tingling energy that makes the book feel truly alive race to the back of my skull. It sounds like a comforting hum to me, burning with untapped and unused energy.

I flip the thick book open, quickly shuffling through the pages until a bold word makes me pause.

 _Vampires_ ,

it says in careful calligraphy.

 _Vampires are un-aging half demons with eyes the color of human blood, created in an experiment by the first demon whose name has been lost over time. No one knows the exact process of vampires coming to be, but they are ice cold, have the strength of a thousand men, and are faster than sound._

 _When their skin comes in contact with the sun, it throws light like diamonds, and they have venom in their saliva. If a human is bitten, they will either die or change into a vampire within three days._

 _They are predators of humans, sucking blood to sustain the hunger of an un-aging body. The only way known to kill a vampire, is fire._

Underneath the text is a vanquishing spell.

I close the book softly in thought.

It says in the book that vampires have red eyes, but none of Alice's family have that. Does that mean that they aren't vampires, or are they just different? A different _type_ of vampire?

Frustrated with more questions than I started with, I pull some blankets onto the couch with me and curl up in thought.

A shrill ring has me standing up, and making my way back up the stairs into the kitchen.

"Hello?" I ask, picking up the phone.

"Bella? Are you okay?" A very worried voice asks, with an edge of panic.

"Alice?" I blink. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

I hear a sigh of relief followed by a long pause. "Nothing, I just got a bad feeling is all."

I laugh lightly. "You just saw me; how much trouble could I possibly get into in ten minutes?"

I can hear her own grin now over the receiver. "With you involved, a lot. Just... Be careful, alright?"

"Yeah, of course," I say, even more confusion giving me a headache.

Alice doesn't seem bad at all. There are some half demons out there that try to be good, so I guess she and her family could be one of them. It might explain the unusual color eyes.

The problem that still remains is, should I reveal what I know about her, or continue as the ignorant human?

I lock the door back in the basement, pulling out my mundane homework to labor through.

* * *

 **A/N: This is going to be the last chapter of this particular fic for a while. It's the last prewritten one that I have and I will be quite busy I'm told during school. I might post during breaks or randomly through the year but it's not a sure think.**

 **I hope you liked it and please review!**

 **~Silver~**


End file.
